memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 3/Meeting Janet
(Bajoran space) The Intrepid is docked at Deep Space 9. (Quark's bar) Typhuss is looking at some crew reports and repair time when a young woman walks up to him. Father? Janet says as she looks at Typhuss. Hi Janet, I'm your father says Typhuss as he looks at Janet. Janet hugs Typhuss. It's very nice to finally meet you dad Janet says as she looks at Typhuss. You too, would you like to sit down says Typhuss as he looks at Janet. Yeah I would Janet says as she sits down with Typhuss. So what do you do for a job? asked Typhuss as he looks at Janet. Well I've been helping the Cardassians rebuild after the Dominion War and mom's trying to get me to work with Starfleet Intelligence, but I'm happy with my job and I met someone he's a Starfleet officer and he's wonderful dad he's sweet and nice Janet says as she looks at her father Typhuss. That's great, you know I'm married myself says Typhuss as he looks at Janet. Yeah a Bajoran woman named Kira Nerys and you have three half Human/half Bajoran kids Janet says as she looks at her father Typhuss. Two kids and Kira and I live on Bajor says Typhuss as he looks at Janet. Dad you always told mom you'd never live on another planet but I am happy for you and that you've got a special place in my heart Janet says as she looks at Typhuss. I did tell your mother that but when I married Kira I knew she wanted to live on Bajor and I moved there says Typhuss as he looks at Janet. Yeah she did tell me that dad I heard around the vines that the Klingons are getting bored with the peace treaty Janet says as she looks at Typhuss. I guess they are I have been too busy with the war with the Der'kal says Typhuss as he looks at Janet. I want you to meet him dad I think you'll like him Janet says as she looks at Typhuss. I would be happy to meet him says Typhuss as he looks at Janet. Frank Cole wearing civilian clothes walks up and sees Typhuss. Captain sir Frank says as he sees Typhuss. Dad this is Frank Cole he's the helm officer of the USS Kingston Janet says as she looks at Typhuss. Lieutenant Cole and I have met before says Typhuss as he looks at Janet. We've worked together on a few assignments sweetie Frank says as he looks at Janet. Well that's great Janet says as she looks at them. So how is your relationship going? asked Typhuss as he looks at Janet. Great, just great me and Frank are thinking of where we're going to take our first vacation since the war ended Janet says as she looks at Typhuss. So where do you guys want to go on your vacation? asked Typhuss as he looks at Janet. We were thinking somewhere off world but with the destruction of Risa during the Borg's invasion of the Federation we have to rethink where we're going Frank says as he looks at Typhuss. I may be able to help with that, how about Casperia Prime and I have been there myself says Typhuss as he looks at Lieutenant Cole. Thank you daddy this is been a wonderful visit I'll start packing my bags see you later dad and sweetie she hugs her father and gives Frank a kiss and she leaves. Sir I had no idea that you were her father Frank says as he looks at Captain Kira. I didn't know either until my ex-wife told me today says Typhuss as he looks at Lieutenant Cole. Sir you seem calm about this when my dad met my mother my grandfather wanted to throw him out the nearest airlock Frank says as he looks at Captain Kira. You and Janet look very happy in your relationship and you are a good man why would I stand in the way says Typhuss as he looks at Lieutenant Cole. Thank you sir that means a lot Frank says as he looks at Captain Kira. Yeah well I have to go home says Typhuss as he gets up and leaves Quark's to head to Bajor to see Kira. And I gotta go pack my bags for my vacation Frank says as he gets up and leaves Quark's to head to the Kingston. (Bajor, Typhuss and Kira's house) The Dahkur Province is still rebuilding after the Klingon warship attacked the place causing so much death as Typhuss walks up to his house or what's left of it still being rebuilt with the help of the Kingston's crew. Typhuss walks over to Kira and his kids. Hey there you are Kira says as she kissed her husband. Kira lets go of Typhuss. I missed you too, Kira says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. Heard you met your daughter from a Jane Smith Kira says as she looks at Typhuss. Yeah and found out that I have two Klingon daughters from Kori Chazmok, my lover from a long time ago says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. Wow I'm not mad just never knew that you had bad relationships Typhuss Kira says as she looks at her husband. Well I did, Kira says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. Do you know what happens in a few years? Kira says as she looks at Typhuss. No, why? asked Typhuss as he looks at Kira. We renew our vows soon Kira says as she looks at Typhuss.